In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a construction for the wheels utilized in combination with luggage. The use of wheels attached to the side of luggage containers is a common expedient. Wheels in combinations with luggage and with a handle are now common occurrences and many variations of products of this nature are available. Typically the wheels are provided in pairs and are attached to a lower edge of the luggage.
In this manner transport of the luggage in a particular direction or orientation is facilitated. However, in the event the user of the luggage desires to alter their direction or alter the orientation of the luggage, which is being transported via the wheels becomes impractical. In other words, the wheels area typically attached to the luggage with the intention that the luggage will be pulled along a surface in a particular direction and n a particular manner. The option or possibility of reorienting the luggage for pulling in a different direction is typically not a capability of wheeled system. Thus there has developed a need for a wheeled system which will enable alteration in the orientation of transport of the luggage by means of the wheels.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a wheel construction which may be positioned at the corners and preferably at three or four corners of a parallelpiped shaped luggage item wherein each wheel construction includes two wheels orientated at a 90 degree angle. In this manner the luggage may be toted or pulled along the ground in at least two directions. In a preferred embodiment such a wheel construction is attached to each of the four bottom corners of an item of luggage thus enabling transport of the luggage item in substantially any direction or orientation.
Thus it is an objection of the invention to provide improved wheel construct or housing for an item of luggage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide items of luggage wherein multiple sets of multiwheeled housings are attached to the item of luggage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wheel construction wherein two wheels oriented at 90 degrees with respect to one another are provided at each corner of a luggage item on at least at three of the four corners of a parallelpiped item of luggage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wheel housing which is lightweight, of simple construction, economical, and which does not take up inordinate space when attached to luggage thereby avoiding encroachment upon the capacity of an item of luggage.
There and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in greater detail in the description which follows.